Cresselia
(Pokémon)|Nintendo= }} Cresselia (Japanese: クレセリア Crecelia) is a Psychic-type Legendary Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. It is a member of the lunar duo with Darkrai. Biology Cresselia has a blue, swan-like body with a yellow underside. It has pink eyes, a dark pink, round tuft on its head, and a pointed, beak-like snout. There are yellow, crescent-shaped ornaments on the sides of its head. Cresselia has glowing, pink, ring-like wings on its sides and back with paw like protrusions resting on its chest. These wings release shining particles and undulate beautifully around the quarter moon. Cresselia has the power to dispel nightmares, and holding one of its feathers is said to bring happy dreams. However, as seen in the anime, it can be quite hostile towards its counterpart, Darkrai. Cresselia is the only known Pokemon able to learn Lunar Dance. Cresselia is a female-only species. Trivia *When Cresselia is encountered, the music is the same as an ordinary wild Pokémon, instead of a Legendary Pokémon theme. She shares this trait with Shaymin, Latias, and Latios. *Cresselia can be seen as an opposite of Darkrai, as Darkrai causes nightmares, whereas Cresselia prevents them. Also, their islands are shaped and named opposite of each other, and their types are frequently considered opposites. **Furthermore, in the TCG, one of the attacks on Darkrai 3/106 of Great Encounters, Darkness Pursuit, has a base damage of 100 if Cresselia is the opposing Pokémon. Otherwise, it deals 50 damage. ***Cresselia's Island is called Full Moon Island while Darkrai's is called Newmoon Island. These two phases are opposite to each other in the,Moon phases . ****Interestingly both islands are actually shaped like waning moons. *Cresselia is one of seven Legendary Pokémon that has a definite gender, the other five being Latias (a female-only species), Latios (a male-only species), Heatran (a male-only species) and the Forces of Nature (whose members are all male-only species). ***This makes it the only Female Exclusive legendary without a male counterpart **All of these Legendary Pokémon except Landorus appeared roaming around the region they debuted in. Tower Tycoon Palmer, Cheryl, and Buck all own a Cresselia; they use these at the Battle Tower. *Cresselia's three main colors (pink, yellow and blue) are the same as the main colors of the Lake guardians. Origin The general body shape of Cresselia seems to be based after a swan. Her head is covered in crescent moon shapes and she wears many aurora-colored planetary rings. These rings resemble Saturn's rings. Cresselia shares characteristics with Sarimanok, a mythical being who is usually depicted as a fowl with colorful wings and feathered tail. Sarimanok's head is profusely decorated and is said to be a symbol of good fortune. She also may be based on the Alkonost, a female headed bird god who usually departs to society to warn it. Name origin Cresselia and Crecelia may be a combination of crescent (referring to a phase of the moon) and Selene (Greek goddess of the Moon). Stats Moves ''By level up Category:Females Category:Legendary Pokémon